Savok
Federation Councilor for Vulcan *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' S'chn T'gai Savok. *'Race:' Vulcan *'Birthplace:' Shi'Kahr, Vulcan *'Parents: Father:' S'chn T'gai Spock, Formerly an ambassador at large for the Federation currently working underground in the Romulan Star Empire. Mother: Saavik - Vulcan Ambassador at large and former Rear Admiral in Starfleet *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' 2296 Earth date *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 1.85m *'Weight:' 136kg (Vulcans are dense) *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Married. His wife Ta'sil is beneficial to his work. They have two children. *'Description:' Savok is of the more common light complexion and the typical black hair. He wears conservative hair cuts as befits his station and wears the common robes of the Vulcan diplomat. His appearance is kept within the Surakian philosophy that one's appearance should be kept simple, so as not to consume one's attention. *'Skin coloring:' Pale with a yellow cast. *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Performance of his duties, personal maintenance, the care of his children. He freely admits than where his children are concerned his logic fails him. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Diplomat *'Financial Status:' Wealthy. Vulcans do not mince words. Good service is logically accompanied by good rewards. The family is also old and well off. *'Group Affiliations:' Vulcan Diplomatic Corp, Federation Council, various service organizations. *'Personality:' Savok behaves with the typical Vulcan reserve. He does not like to be touched. He seem to have acquired his Grandfather's dry wit, and his Father's questing mind. Both serve him well. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To serve well. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None. He is a Vulcan male in good health. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of Vulcan and the Federation. Savok has not gathered any personal enemies. A good diplomat indeed. *'Special Abilities:' Standard Vulcan mental abilities. He is not forward with these. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Generic for a Vulcan. Diplomatic position means he cannot "shoot his mouth off" without consequences. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Savok was the child engendered* when Lt. Saavik, did the logical thing during the regenerated "Spock's" first pon far. Under the influence of Amanda and Sarek she was given extended leave to deal with the pregnancy and resulting child. The boy was named Savok. Spock, once cognizant of the child, recognized him as his son. As Spock has shown no inclination to marry Savok was considered "duty fulfilled" by the logical Vulcans and they kept stepping. No shame fell on either Spock, who was not himself, or Saavik, who acted to preserve life. It is illogical to shame what Must Be Done. Likewise one does not shame the child for his birth. Surely not a "choice" any being can make. Savok was raised by his grandparents. Sarek took pains to be more active in the young man's raising, not repeating mistakes he had made with Spock. Spock and Saavik were not totally absent from the child's raising, but due to duties were not as present as parents should be. Both realized that a bonding between the two of them would be a disaster. And have remained colleagues of an agreeable nature. It was not surprising that Savok chose to serve in the family business, which is politics and diplomacy. Sarek saw to an early and agreeable exposure to the profession. Savok has risen through the ranks of Vulcan diplomacy, serving first in minor tasks and later in more important positions. He was asked to take the position of Vulcan Councilor to the Federation when he finished a successful term as Vulcan Under-Ambassador to Teller, never an easy post. *'Position:' Vulcan's constant position has been that of reason and truth with a strong Gentlebeing overlay. Dr. Leonard McCoy once called them the conscience of the Federation, and in may ways this is true. Savok attempts in his own way to embody these principles. Vulcans favor Starfleet in all it's roles, both in defense and the exploration of knowledge. ----- This event was originally written into STIII and latter ended up on the cutting room floor. I like the idea so it is back. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek